Infinity Wars
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is the biggest event I have written yet. With everything from the ones to know. This is part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Mcu arrowverse 10 Infinity War part 1

Infinity gauntlet and mother boxes. Thanos and Darkseid. Chitari and parademons.

Part 1 The Collection and the Team

The Doctor (11 Matt Smith)Narrating showing nothing but empty space" _Let me tell you a story, this story starts at the end one of when the things don't go as planned , the worse has happened. This story has one of the biggest team ups in the entire multiverse, but one where all is lost but let's go to the beginning, this is the Infinity War ."_  
As it opens 1 year later at Barry and Iris and Caitlin are there too, with their two children. While Lincoln and Barry are talking. Caitlin is taking care of her children , Jesse and Lincoln. Barry and Iris kids Don and Dawn. Lincoln"  
So have things been?" Barry" Good yeah, it's just late nights you know." Lincoln" Yeah I know what you mean." Barry laughs, Barry" Yup." As they get a call from star labs. Both run going to star labs. As Caitlin and Iris walk into the room their  
talking too. Caitlin" Lincoln!" Iris" Barry!" As they both get to star labs. Barry" Guys what is it." As they see a blue British telephone box. Lincoln" What the?" Robbie" I have no idea how that got here." Peter" Well first." Cisco" Yeah we were  
just training." Peter" Then we just heard a weird whoosh sound." Cisco" We come here and then that thing is here." As someone walks out in a suit. Doctor" Hello I'm the Doctor and the entire multiverse is in danger." Barry" What do you mean?"  
Doctor" I'm pressed for time( checks wrist watch) look I need you to get everyone. Team Arrow, Team legends and the Justice League from earth 350. Oh and Team Supergirl. I have to get many other and make sure things line up." Barry" Why should  
we, what , why?"( confused). Doctor" Get everyone from everywhere. Oh and Peter go to New York with Tony Stark. Lincoln , Robbie go to LA to help shield, warn Argus. Now! I need to go." Walks into Tardis and teleports across the globe. Across  
some where in America. Doctor" Captain, the world needs you once again." Steve walks out of the shadows in beard, his suit missing the star. Steve" I'm no longer him anymore." Doctor" The entire multiverse is in danger, we need everyone including  
you. If you need to return join the avenger again. Consider it." Leaves and teleports to Avengers HQ. Doctor" Mr. Stark, I need the avengers, the world needs them. The entire multiverse is at risk. They need you all." Tony" Ok I'll see what I  
can do, does it have anything to with the Infinity Stones?" Doctor" Yes now please be ready to make contact with Central City, New York Hells Kitchen, Wakanda, Hong Kong, LA and Attilan, soon." Leaves to recruit others. In Wakanda, Doctor walks  
in" Hello I wonder if told you of my arrival?" Tchalla" Yes he did, what do you want?" Doctor" I need to prepare your forces and free the winter soldier we need everyone." Tchalla" If what you say is true, I will. However what is it we're  
facing, and that I can trust you." Doctor" Time is of the essence your Highness, so with all due respect I will explain later, I must be off." Leaves to Hong Kong. Doctor" Hello, Dr. Strange I need your help." Steven" What is it." Doctor" Once  
Thor gets here you must use the time stone before it is lost. I need to go I have so many places to go and running out of time." Leaves, Steven" What!" As the Milano crashes with The Guardians of the Galaxy with Thor and Bruce banner. Steven"Hello."  
Peter Q" Hi I'm Peter quill sorry about all of this." Steven" Thor where's your hammer?" Thor" Right here." Pulls a bag with pieces of it. Steven" Stand back." Opens the eye of agamatto. Reverses it on the hammer restoring Thor powers. As lighting  
strikes hitting the hammer, and giving Thor back his armor. Thor" Something tells me Thanos is on his way. We must find the avengers." Steven" Don't worry, I'll fix your ship." Uses stone again and ship is repaired. Rocket" Lets go to meet these  
avengers." Groot" I am groot." Rocket" No! We need to go now!" Peter Q" Lets go." Steven" I'll meet you all there, I need to grab some things first." As they all fly off to New York. Doctor recruits Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron  
Fist with Colleen Wing and Misty Knight and Punisher all of them" Were in.". In the city of Attilan, Doctor" Please pardon the intrusion, but it is extremely urgent." Medusa" Who are you how did you get here?" Doctor" I mean no harm only to bring  
a warning to prepare." Medusa" Prepare for what?" Doctor" The end. Now I must be going I have much more to do. Now please trust me." Gives a device in her hand. Doctor" Please trust me." Leaves and traveling through space. In Central city at the  
base during the invasion episode. As all the teams get here. Cisco opens a portal to bring through team Supergirl. Felicity" Ok so let's see if we have everyone." As the teams unite. As Barry is taking Oliver and Kara through the tour of the upgraded.  
Barry" Ok so this is the new training room. We have the new tech room, connected to all the star labs satellites. Winn, Felicity and Cisco. Cisco" You got to check the new tech." Felicity" Oh my god its beautiful, this is so much better than what  
we have." Winn" I know not even the DEO has this kind of tech." Both in awe, as they continue the tour. Barry" So what do you think." Oliver" So what is it for?" Barry" For when we need a lot room for when we team up." Oliver" How urgent is it  
that you needed me to call everyone from every earth." Barry" The end of the multiverse if we fail, look once we get the message to talk to everyone." Oliver" Fine." Sara" Serious?" As Cisco opens the portal to earth 350. As they all come through.  
Bruce" I'm Bruce Wayne, this is Diana, Clark, Arthur, Victor and Barry Allen." Barry" Hi this Oliver, Kara. Look I don't have time for this. I waiting for a call I need you all to bring your gear." Bruce" We did." Points to the bat-mobile. At  
avengers HQ, Tony" Ok so you guys can see me." As Steve Rogers walks in, Steve" Hi Tony, it's been a while." Tony breathes in, Tony" Hi Steve." Shakes hands, Steve" The world needs the avengers, you may not forgive me but." Tony" Let me stop you  
there give me his shield." As Happy passes his shield to Tony. Tony" I may not forgive you about my parents yet but things are desperate." Steve" Did you get them." Tony" A lot of strings to pull but I managed to get everyone that Doctor  
guy asked for." As Scott Lang, Hope Pym, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Bruce banner, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes. Steve" Where's Wanda and Vision?" Tony" On the lower levels, to protect the stone, if any can protect the stone it's some powered by it."  
Steve" Ok so now what?" Tony" We wait, we should get a call from a lot of places, apparently." As everyone gets a call from all over the world. Doctor" Hello I am from the planet Galifrey, I am a time traveler. Barry" So who is it we're facing."  
Tony" The stones right." Doctor" You must protect the ones here." Peter Q" What about in space?" Doctor" Unfortunately I don't think we have time." Bruce" Who is it exactly?" Doctor" Thanos and Darksied." Bruce" What?" Phil" Hold it." Tony" Phil  
your alive?!" Phil" Not important right now." Barry" Just so you know Phil, Lincoln and Robbie are headed your way." Phil" Noted." Tchalla" So we fight these aliens and their army, what if we lose." Doctor" We can't lose." Bruce" We need to protect  
Victor, he has a mother box, if Darksied gets him then we'll lose." Doctor" How many does he have." Bruce" 4 of the 5." Doctor" How many stones does Thanos have." Peter Q" I don't but I know where he could be." Doctor" I have a plan." Medusa"  
What do have in mind?" Doctor" I need you all to protect your cities." Oliver" What I don't understand is how do we stop this." Doctor" We can only prepare." Sara" So what do you need, besides protect the stones?" Doctor" Flyers take the skies,  
ships included." Bruce" I'll take the upper east US states." Felicity" Well stay here and monitor everything." Cisco" I'm going to guard here to protect you guys." Doctor" I recommend you begin getting everything ready now, I have some things  
to finish." Everyone begins getting ready, Tony gets his armors and drones ready. Steve puts his shield on and has shaved his beard. Black Widow and Hawkeye doing target practice. Tchalla gets his soldiers ready and gives Bucky a new arm made  
of vibranium. As Lincoln and Robbie get ready to leave. Lincoln goes to Caitlin, Lincoln" I'm getting ready to head out." Caitlin" Oh this is going to be hard, be safe." Lincoln" Is May watching the kids." Caitlin" Yeah." Kiss each other on the  
lips. Lincoln" I'll miss you." Robbie to Peter, Robbie" I'll see later." Peter" Yeah, I'll see you soon." Hug each other, Peter" I'll see you guys soon." Barry" Where are going." Peter" I was going to get a new suit and help Tony. Tell May where  
I went." As Peter grabs his suit and leaves to New York. In New York, Peter" Hey Tony, its time to help." Tony" The iron Spider suit, yeah lets go." Bruce" You guys let's head out." As the Justice League heads out. As Robbie and Lincoln head to  
LA, and arrive at the shield base. Lincoln" Daisy, Phil." Shake hands, Robbie" Good to see you." Daisy" Are sure didn't want to stay and protect your family." Robbie" You guys need all the powered people you can get." Phil" He's right." Lincoln"  
Trust me I would but yeah your under manned." Nick fury walks in, Nick" Not bad what you've done with the place." Phil" Good to see you, Fury." Shakes hands. Daisy" You're Nick Fury?" Nick" Its a pleasure to meet you, Daisy Johnson. Now are all  
the ships ready to fly." Phil" Yes actually we're gonna protect the base and the surrounding area."Lincoln" I have an idea but it's risky." Phil" Please tell me you're not." Lincoln" We release hive." Phil" Risky but if things are as bad as this  
Doctor says they are." As Daisy and Lincoln quake the monolith freeing Hive. Hive walks out, Hive" So things are bad enough you need me after all." Across the galaxy, Thanos" So now we must begin getting the stones." Hela" Here's the soul stone."  
Thanos" Thank you." As he puts it in. Thanos" One down five to go. My children bring me the time and mind stone once I get the space stone from Asgard." As they head to Asgard destroyed by Hela in Ragnorok. Loki lay on the ground wounded. Thanos"  
Stand my child and give the stone." Loki" Yes." Gives him the tesseract. As he breaks it in his hand showing the real stone. Puts it in the gauntlet. Thanos" Soon brother we will destroy this and every universe will fall to us." As he goes to  
the home of the Nova Corps. Thanos" Surrender the stone and the destruction of your planet will be brief." As they begin firing, a portal opens and the chitari come out and begin destroying everything. As Thanos opens a portal to the vault and  
grabs the stone. Breaks it and puts it in his gauntlet. Thanos" Power and now goodbye." Smashes the ground killing everyone on the planet. Opens a portal to find the collector. Thanos" Collector do you have the reality stone?" Collector" You're  
lucky I still do." Grabs it and gives it to him. Thanos smiles breaks the case and puts the stone in his gauntlet. Thanos" I am close to Infinity." As Corvus Glave and Proxima Midnight go to Avengers HQ to get the mind stone. Ebony Maw goes to  
get the time stone from doctor strange. Wanda" Vision who are they?!" Vision" I'll take care of it." As he phases through the wall. Then gets sent flying back, Corvus" I need that stone." Proxima" The girl is mine!" As they begin fighting Wanda  
dodging the attacks the best she can. As Corvus stabs vision is chest falling the ground. He grabs the stone from his head. Corvus" We have it lets go." A portal opens and they leave. Wanda" Vision are you ok?" Vision" I'll be fine but I look  
different." Wanda" You look human." In Hong Kong, Steven" Ok so we have to be ready to protect the eye of." As a metal door comes up. Ebony" I need that stone." Doctor strange makes shields. He makes the metal cages pop up all around him. Both  
of them falling to the ground. Ebony Maw landing on top. Ebony" I'll take that stone." Pulls it from his neck, a portal opens to Zanazabar. As they all bring the stones to Thanos" Thank you my children you have done well. The end is near." As  
he puts them all in the gauntlet. Thanos" I have infinity." Opens a portal for Darkseid to come. Darkseid" Hello brother I see you have succeeded." Thanos" I see you are one mother box short." Darkseid" Do not under estimate me. The last box is  
on earth, this earth." Thanos" Should we go now then?" Darkseid" No I'll send my solider Stephenwolf." As he opens a portal an army of parademons come through. Darkseid" Bring me the last mother box and kill anyone that will stop you." As Thanos  
uses the gauntlet to make stone chairs for them both. Thanos" Once this universe falls we shall destroy the entire multiverse." Darkseid" Don't those only work here?" Thanos" Were in earth 1 the first earth so these are special. It works in any  
universe." As everyone gets to their locations with their suits on. Doctor" Ok let's do a roll call. Avengers!" Tony" Iron man suits ready." Steve" Captain America." Natasha" Black widow." Hulk" Hulk." Thor" Thor!" Clint" Hawkeye." Sam" Falcon."  
James" War Machine." Wanda" Scarlet Witch." Peter" Spider-Man." In iron spider suit. Tony" Where's vision?" Wanda" He lost the stone he's powerless now." Tony" Doctor, now what?" Doctor" We need to continue on." Doctor "Justice League." Bruce"  
Batman." Clark" Superman." Diana" Wonder women." Victor" Cyborg." Arthur" Aquaman." Doctor" Team Shield." Lincoln" Fallen Agent." Phil" Director." Daisy" Quake." Elena" Yoyo." May" Cavalry." Mac" Mac." Fitz Simmons" Fits Simmons's." Nick" Fury."  
Robbie" Ghost Rider." Doctor" Team Flash, Arrow , Supergirl and Legends."Barry" Flash." Wally" Kid Flash." Jesse" Jesse quick." Harry"Harry." Joe" Joe West." Cisco" Vibe." Accelerated Man" Accelerated Man." Gypsy" Gypsy." Breacher" Breacher."  
Caitlin" Killer Frost." Iris" Iris." Oliver" Green Arrow." Diggle" Spartan." Thea"Speedy." Roy" Arsenal." Curtis" ." Rene" Wild-dog." Slade" Deathstroke." Felicity" Overwatch." Dinah" Black Canary." Laurel" Black Siren." Rory" Ragman."  
Kara" Supergirl." Alex "Alex." Winn" Winn."John" Martian Manhunter." James "Guardian." Clark 2" Superman." Sara" White Canary." Ray" Atom." Nate" Citizen Steel." Amaya" Vixen." Mari" Vixen." Mick" Heatwave." Rip" Rip Hunter." Doctor"Now Defenders."  
Matt" Daredevil." Jessica" Jessica Jones." Luke" Luke Cage." Danny" Iron Fist." Colleen" Colleen Wing." Misty" Misty Knight." Frank" Punisher." Doctor" Guardians." Peter Q" StarLord." Gamora" Gamora." Rocket" Rocket." Nebula" Nebula." Groot" I  
am Groot." Drax" Drax." Mantis" Mantis." Doctor" Now mr quill, can the Milano go on auto pilot?" Peter Q" Yeah why?" Doctor" Because we need everyone we can get on the ground." Peter Q" Rocket can you do that?" Rocket" Can I do that, of course  
I can." Constantine" Pardon the interruption but I brought this man." Alfred" Hello I work for Mr. Wayne." Doctor" Now let us begin." Cuts to black.


	2. Infinity Wars

Mcu arrowverse 10 Infinity War part 2

Part 2 The Invasion

 _Previously on The Flash, Doctor" I need you get everyone from everywhere!" Tony" Welcome back captain." Doctor" We must protect the stones!" Thanos" Soon I will have the power of Infinity!" Shows destruction of Zanzibar. Thanos" Bring me the last stones on earth!" Shows vision and Dr strange losing the stones and the short battles. Wanda" You're human." Thanos" I have the power of infinity. Come brother." Darkseid" I'm here, we need the last mother box. Go bring me the last one Stephenwolf!" Shows Stephenwolf going to earth. Thanos" Shall we begin invasion." Darkseid" Yes we shall."_

As they are making last minute preparations. Lincoln decides to FaceTime through Phil's office, with Caitlin and Aunt May. As Barry finds this out and him and Iris join her. Lincoln" Hey how's it going? May how are the kids?" May" Good just 4 is a lot to watch." Caitlin" Hey, How is it up there, I miss all of you." Lincoln" I miss you too." Barry" Are the children giving you any trouble?" Iris" Where are they?" May" Well Don is asleep and Dawn is playing over there." As it shows them playing. Peter"Hey May how are you?"?May" Fine Gabriel is helping me." Robbie" How is my little bro." Gabriel" Fine." Comes in view holding, Lincoln son. Phil walks into his office. Phil" Hey what are you doing in my office." Lincoln" Sorry just checking on my family." Phil" You have a family?"( surprised) Lincoln" Yeah a daughter and son." Phil" Did you know about this Daisy." Daisy" I mean yeah but they didn't have any children at the time, just expecting one." Fitz" Well you have children. Cool." Simmons" Well so an inhuman and metahuman child would be interesting. Oh and she's really cute." Mac" So you know what it's like." Lincoln" Uh yeah, look could I talk to them alone." Phil" Sure, everyone clear out we have some things to finish up. Who watching hive?" Daisy" May and Elena." Phil" Yeah lets go." Caitlin" Sounds busy over there." Lincoln" Yeah what about over there." Barry" A lot of people. Yeah we need to finish some things up." Iris" How are they?" Aunt May" They're fine." Iris" God I miss them." Barry" I do to. Hey there's something I need to do." Iris" What is that?" Barry" You need to fight with us" Iris" So what I have a gun." Barry" You'll need this to." Grabs her and kisses her, but there's electricity passed to her as they kiss and grab hands. Iris" I don't understand what did you do?" Barry" You have super speed now." Barry runs around her making a suit from the speed force. Wally" Welcome to the Flash family." Caitlin" I'll see you all later okay." Lincoln" Yeah stay safe love you." Caitlin" Love you too." Aunt May" Bye see you soon and Peter come home safe." Peter" I'll try." Gabriel" Come back soon Robbie." Robbie" Yeah stay safe." Gabriel" You too." All" Bye." And hang up.

As the Justice League is guarding Seattle, across in Central city, a portal is detected. Cisco" Hey a small breach opened up." Alfred" Id stay on high alert, all of you." Doctor" Protect Victor." Felicity" Why?" Doctor" If he gets the last mother box well lets just say the outcome is less than being alive." Felicity" Oh." Bruce is suited up, Diana is ready with shield and sword in fighting position. Flash 2 is running around. Cyborg is walking around. Aquaman is on the coast. Super man is flying above. Bruce" Where is it." As a small amount of parademons come through flying over his bat mobile. Bruce" Found it." As they begin attacking Stepphenwolf comes out and looks for Cyborg. He uses his axe sending an energy wave sending super man in space. Diana begins killing parademons slashing and blocking. Flash running around just tapping them killing them. Aquaman gets taken up by two parademons and stabs them with his trident. As batman he smashes into stepphenwolf destroying his car. Bruce" Damn it." Ejects out his seat, and throws explosive bat a rang. Not effecting him at all. As superman , aquaman and WW charged all get thrown back by the energy wave. As Cyborg charges and begins shooting at him, but getting blocked. He gets picked up and thrown across the street. As he lay wounded, he gets picked up and grabs the inside of chest pulling out the mother box. Cyborg" Ahhh." Stephenwolf" Thank you." As a portal opens back to space giving Darkseid. Clark" He has the last mother box." Doctor" No, No , no were in trouble. Be ready, Now!" Stephenwolf kneeling " Here is the last mother box, master." Darkseid" Shall we begin the invasion." Thanos" Yes we'll send our soldiers should they fail we'll send our children." Darkseid" Yes but I think our army will be fine." The infinity gauntlet and mother boxes glows. As multiple portals open all across the world with parademons and chitari come through. A big portal in New York like from the previous avengers movie. Many small portals all across the world, portals open in central city that were once closed. As everyone is ready to protect their cities. Steve" Avengers Assemble!" ( Avengers theme music) Iron man sends his iron Legion to move civilians to a safer location across the globe. In the evening as they are fighting the army. Felicity" We have breaches." Barry" Where?" Winn" Everywhere." ( ominous dramatic music). Barry looks to Oliver and Kara, and all say at the same time. Barry, Oliver, Kara same time" Suit Up!" Oliver putting his suit on arrows and bow. Kara quickly changes along with Clark. John turn into Martian form. Everyone putting on suits in various montages and going to cities. Thanos" Let the destruction of earth begin." Darkseid" This will be fun to watch." Both sitting in stone chairs hovering in space. As chitari begin smashing apart New York City again, however many iron man armors come and begin shooting them out of the sky. Captain America, Black widow and Hawkeye are fighting on the ground, shooting and dodging. Blocking shooting and dodging. Falcon and War machine shooting them out of the sky. Peter" Lets see what this new suit can do." Swings around and ties up using electric webbing and new spider legs on the back to grab enemies. Scott" Lets kick some alien butt!" As it shows them getting thrown and falling while not in view is antman and wasp. Hulk smashing the big chitari to the ground. Tony shooting rockets hitting the ones on the ground. In the sky above the Milano is shooting them out of the sky. Thor using lighting to shoot as many as he can out of the sky. Goes to the ground hitting Captain America shield killing many of them. Sharon Carter shooting with them and moving civilians. Iron man shoots at the shield hitting enemies and flying away shooting more on the way up. Rocket" Oh yeah." Is shooting randomly hitting all surrounding him. Groot smashing them to the ground. Peter Q hovering and shooting, Drax slashing and throwing, so is Gamora and Nebula. Nebula" It seems father isn't going to fight this battle." Gamora" He was never one to get his hands dirty." Doctor strange opening portal to dormammuus dimension, using shields and his whip. Wanda blocking and throwing objects while moving people back. In Hell's Kitchen , Daredevil fighting through all of them with Electra watching his back. She is fighting with her sai's, while Punisher is shooting from above and moving to the ground. Luke , Danny , Colleen and Misty pushing back the army. Danny having both iron fist. Colleen slashing with her sword only for it to break. Grabbing on the chitari weapons, using it as a new sword. Misty and Luke both throwing enemies back and Misty also shooting at them. Punisher" Die you alien son of a bitch!" Daredevil" Protect people hold off as long as you can." Electra" You bet, on your left." Blocking and hitting it. Jessica" I really want this to be over." Throws them to ground and kills them, while all across the world there is each countries army fighting on the ground. At the shield base. Phil using his shield hand to block them shoots. May fighting hand to hand. Mac using his shotgun axe to shoot and slash. Daisy using her powers to send them back. FitzSimmons shooting in synchronization. Robbie burning them with his chain. Hive in his armor blasting them with his guns and using his powers in sync taking out many of them. Fitz uses the blue energy weapon to kill a lot. Phil pulls the big gun from when he was killed in avengers, and blast them. Lincoln using all his powers taking out many enemies. Daisy" This feels to easy." Phil" I know seems easier the second time." Lincoln" Something tells me this is the first wave." Robbie" Just kill them!" Nick fury is in the sky with the Bus shooting. Nick" Seems easier last time." At star city, Oliver , Roy, Thea shooting arrows. Diggle and Rene shooting with guns. Curtis using t-spheres, Rory blocking with his rags and throwing them. Dinah and Laurel fighting with her staff and using their Canary cries. Oliver" Keep your guard up." With the waverider flying and shooting above. Nate smashing them into the ground. Sara fighting and winning hand to hand. Vixen A using the power of the gorilla to throw them around. Mick burning them, Mick" Burn you freaks!" Sara" Focus and win." Deathstroke slashing and throwing them. In central city we see all the speedster running and knocking them down and throwing lightning as Savitar comes out throwing a lot of lightning killing a lot. Killer Frost using ice to freeze and kill them. As grodd , king shark , Mardon and trickster using their powers to kill many of them. Lyla and Argus shooting them out of the sky and on the ground. At the base, Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher using their vibe powers to take out many of them. Felicity, Alfred and Winn shooting at them. Harry and Joe protecting them on the inside. Accelerated man running taking out the surrounding one. Above in the skies Martian manhunter, superman and Supergirl flying above using their strength. Superman and Supergirl are using heat vision and freeze breath. Barry using havoc to destroy a lot of them. Vixen M using cheetah and gorilla in a combo to take many of them. Constantine using spells to burn kill any of them. Alex in her suit, so is James blocking and slashing and hitting. Monel is in the sky taking enemies out in star city. In Seattle batman is using his bat a rang to kill any enemies. Wonder Woman is slashing and blocking using her whip occasionally. Cyborg is taking over the technology and blasting from the sky. As Superman flys above using heat vision and freeze breath. Flash running just tapping them killing them. Aquaman using his trident to stab many of them. Atom flying above central city shooting them. Firestorm blasting them out of the sky. In the city of Attilan, Karnak is using his fighting skills to beat them in combat. Crystal is using her elements to kill them. Medusa is using her hair to grab and throw them. Gorgon is smashing them, lash is using his energy to kill them. Maximus is shooting with the royal guards. Lockjaw is biting and teleporting all around. Triton fighting them underwater and throwing them and using their bolt whispers" Enough" killing a small portion of the army and shaking the city. Black bolt" End this now!" Taking more of them out and shaking Attilan even more. In Wakanda, Black Panther slashing and dodging, with the Winter solider watching his back with a new vibranium arm, and gun. With soldiers shooting all around. Everyone on comms" We may just win this one." In New York, Iron man is flying killing them in his mask. Ultron" Hello tony, this a message from me, ultron." Tony" What how?" Ultron" This is what I was trying to spare the earth of all this death and destruction." Tony" Get out." Ultron" You may be winning now but the tide may turn, goodbye tony." In space, Thanos" How is this possible! How are we losing!" Darkseid"Perhaps we send our children." Thanos" Yes we will." Hela" I'll join them." Thanos" No, if they fail we shall finish them together." As they open portals all across earth sending their children. The infinity gauntlet glows, Darkseid" How do we know they won't lose as well." Thanos" Because they won't." Evil grin. Cuts to black


	3. Infinity Wars part 3

Mcu arrowverse 10 Infinity War part 3

Part 3 The End

 _Previously on the Flash, Stephenwolf takes the last motherbox. Lincoln, Barry, Iris, Caitlin FaceTime scene. Shows them suiting fighting and the portals opening. Thanos" Well win." Sends their children to earth._

As Corvus Glave, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf all appear in New York. Stephenwolf appears in Seattle. As twice as many soldiers come from the portals. Barry" Guys there's way more coming." Oliver" Guys keep fighting." Begins getting arrows of the dead bodies. Tony" Guys were in trouble." Hulk" Hulk smash puny monsters!" Charges at Black Dwarf as he opens his energy blade as punches him with that hand. Picks him up stabbing him again. Throws him to the ground then hulk dies. Scott" Guess its time to go big." Grows into giant man. War machine and falcon come shooting at the others. Ebony Maw creates a wall and the it disappears with others jumping and stabbing them both. Corvus" We should of done this earlier." Proxima" This almost to easy." Throws spear hitting all of iron mans armors destroying them. Corvus soldiers comes at begin taking out the human soldiers. Steve" Fall back!" On a rooftop, Clint" That will easier said than done. Jumps and uses rope arrow. As he lands on the ground gets shot by chitari sniper. Clint lay dying as Wanda and Black Widow come and block and shoot. Then Natasha gets shot to, fatally. Natasha" Go Wanda." Clint" Keep fighting." Both die from their wounds,Wanda crying. In Seattle, Stephenwolf finishes off Cyborg by slashing him in half. Wonder Woman fighting with her sword against Stephenwolf. Both every time their weapons make contact a gust of wind sends each other them back. Diana" I am the God Killer." Stephenwolf" You're dead, that's what you are." As their weapons meet it breaks her sword, then he slashes at her shield leaving a mark. Then it falls apart into two pieces. In LA a chitari throws a bomb inside of shield. Blows up killing many guards, Phil using his hand shield. But once everyone recovers May is dead and Mac is wounded badly. Phil goes to May, Phil" May! May! May!" Fitz" Sir we must keep going or we're all dead!" Phil" No, no yet." Fitz" Sir, now!" Phil gets up, Phil" We have a war to win." Mac" I can keep going.( panting)." Phil and Fitz using the energy weapons. Hive armor is half destroyed. Hive" Its time I become my ultimate form!" Changes looking like the Master from power rangers mystic force. Kills many of them, even the big ones. Nick" I'm sorry but this ship has to go." Blows up the Bus in the sky killing a lot. In star city, Rene get overwhelmed and killed, so does Curtis. As firestorm get shot out of the sky with a powerful energy gun. Separating and falling dead once on the ground. Alex and James get overwhelmed. Rip" It appear we are losing I have a plan." Sara" Rip what are you doing?" Rip" Whats needed. Gideon set the ship to overload." Gideon" Right away." As the ship blows a hole in the army above star city. More keep coming through. John gets surrounded then burned. In central city, Jesse gets picked up by a parademon, Wally throws lightning but both get overwhelmed. As Barry finds them barley alive. Wally and Jesse" Take our speed." Barry touching both their hands and absorbing their speed. Savitar using his havoc powers to destroy them. Iris" Wally."( tears) , Barry" Guys we have to regroup." Oliver" Ok everyone call in we meet back at base!" Rory" Let's go." As he gets picked up by parademons. As they are returning to headquarters. In space, Thanos" Perhaps we will join the fight." Darkseid" I'll take the pest from my earth." Opens portals Thanks joins his children in New York, Darkseid goes to Seattle. Once they appear in the locations. Hela joins Thanos, Thor flys in swinging his hammer only for Thanos to catch him. He break the hammer holding his energy. Opens a portal to Asgard. Thanos" Say goodbye to Asgard." Shoots the energy from the power stone and his lightning. On Asgard, Loki" Oh sh." Asgard gets destroyed. Thor jumps toward Thanos but gets picked up. Hela" He's mine." As Thanos drops him. Thanos" Here." Hela" Hello Thor." Grabs her sword and stabs him in the lower abdomen. Where Wanda is crying a hand comes on her shoulder, its Vision in his original form. Vision" It's time we fight." Both get up and join the fight. As antman comes and charges Thanos. He waves his hand and he shrinks back to normal size. Scott" I don't understand." He grows to giant size again. Thanos" I'll join you." Thanos grows even bigger. Shrinks him then steps on him. Thanos is back to normal size. Vision flys in sending him to the moon. Using the time stone freezing him. Then grabs him crushing him. Falcon flys in only to be eaten by a big chitari monster. Iron man sets all his armors to self destruct taking out more chitari but not Thanos. Tony" Well that didn't work." Steve" Fall back!" Tony" Its just us?" Steve" I don't know." Wanda" It's just us." Thanos using the stones killing all the guardians except Peter, Gamora, Nebula and Drax. Peter swings in and Thanos grabs him and gets thrown into a wall going through a building, but a portal opens up. In Seattle, Darkseid using his omega beams burns Aquaman. Then as Superman flys in is grabbed by the head. Uses omega beams, burning him but not killing him. Using omega beams burning the Flash 350. Darkseid" You should see the destruction of this universe." In Invasion crossover HQ, Barry , Iris return, Oliver, Sara, Dinah, Laurel, Kara, Caitlin. Harry, Joe, Felicity, Winn where already there. Oliver" I take it we lost some people." Barry" Joe, Harry I'm sorry I couldn't save them." Joe" You tried, Bar." Harry" We haven't faced this before." Sara" Are there any legends left." Ray grows back to normal size. Ray" I barely made it." As everyone there is all wounded and scratched up. Kara" I'm the only one left." Winn" Well it's just us." Barry" It is, now let's close this." As they close the doors. Caitlin" Wait hold open just a little." Oliver" We can't keep it open." Caitlin" Lincoln is on his way with Robbie." Winn" Hey there's this device I brought it stopped but if I modify it, Vibe, Gypsy and Breacher can create a signal blocking us." As they modify it it create a small field protecting them. Cisco" Well keep it open for a little then we close it." Winn" Well we don't have to look." As they see the parademons and chitari flying away from the area. Winn" It worked! It works!" Kara" Except we still lost." In LA, Lincoln" Robbie let's head to Central city!" Robbie" Ok! Let's get my car!" Daisy" I'm coming to!" As they get into a quinjet and fly away. Robbie gets in his car and drives away. As they are flying a big chitari bites half the wing off. Lincoln" I'm not dying in a plane again." Using quake powers to open hatch and they both jump out. Landing using their powers. Daisy" If you use it to much it could break your arms." Lincoln" Thanks." Daisy" You do realize we just left them." Lincoln" Yeah they should be fine." As they see a massive explosion in the distance. Robbie pulls up, Robbie" Get in." Opens both doors and they get in. Robbie's car ignites on fire burning many enemies surrounding them. Once they get to HQ, Robbie" We're here, that's weird no monsters." As they enter, Robbie" Where's Gabe?" Cisco" That's what I forgot." Opens a portal to their house as Aunt May with the four kids come with them. Gabriel comes behind them. Caitlin" Come to mommy." As their daughter walks into her arms. Lincoln son walks into his arms both get picked up. Lincoln" I missed you." Kisses Caitlin on the lips. Caitlin" Missed you too." Barry" Come here." Iris" Come to mama." As Barry picks up Don, Iris picks up Dawn. Aunt May" Where Peter?!" As a portal opens to New York, Peter comes in flying into a wall. Peter" I wonder where that portal came from?" Dizzy, Peter removes mask and hugs May. Peter" I'm here." Joe hugs Iris and Barry. Daisy puts her arm on Lincoln and Robbie. Robbie" Good to seen you little bro." Gabriel" Yeah were safer here." As the door opens with Deathstroke comes in with William. Slade" Sorry I'm late is was getting him." Oliver hugs him, Oliver" Hey how are you doing." William" Could be better." In New York, as Drax comes charging with his blades. Drax" This is for my family!" Thanos picks him up and crushes him, using his multiple stones at once kills everyone else except Captain America, Iron Man, Gamora, Star-Lord, Nebula and Wanda. Looking as a sound wave. At the same time, Thanos" Its time I end it all." In Seattle, Darkseid using the mother boxes using his omega beams into the center hitting all across the world. Destroying many cities. Thanos" It's over you lost." Snaps his fingers, as big white light begins consuming Earth. Steve" I'm sorry." Tony" I know and so am I." Wanda" We tried." Peter Q" Yeah but we still lost." Gamora" I will not it end like this!" As she runs just vanishes into the light. In Central city, as they see the light coming towards them. Barry" Well we tried." Robbie" We had some adventures." Lincoln" Some like we couldn't believe." Caitlin" Yeah, we did all together." Peter" We've seen us all grow up." Aunt May" Some to quickly." Iris" But it was always fun." Joe" Even though the impending danger." Gabriel" It was crazy." Oliver" To think it all started many years ago." Sara" Lian Yu was so long ago." Ray" When we left to become legends who knew that it would be like legends." Slade" Things change as well." Daisy" Yeah I know what you mean." As the entire universe disappears into nothing leaving Thanos, Darkseid and their children.  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"Doctor " So that's how it ends we lose. The universe is lost, so is the multiverse." Looking around the empty space, Doctor" No it's not over! There's still hope." As it moves in closer to see a blue telephone box.Cuts to black.


	4. Infinity Wars Part 4

Mcu arrowverse 10 Infinity War Part 4

Part 4 A New Beginning

 _Previously on the Flash, Ultron" Hello Tony." Shows everyone losing. And many people dying. Thanos" It's time I end it all." As it shows the team meeting at HQ. Lincoln" We tried." Oliver" We had some crazy times." Barry" It ends with all of us together." Showing a bright light ending the universe. Doctor" There's still hope."_

Thanos with Darkseid, Hela and all their children. Thanos" Shall we move onto the next universe." Darkseid" We should go." Hela"I can't believe we won." Doctor" I don't think so!" Thanos" I thought we killed everyone!" Doctor" I've survived the end of  
the universe before. Oh I have this." Pulls out the infinity gauntlet with no stones. Darkseid" No stones it's useless." Doctor" Except it isn't." As 15 more Tardis come in. Each of them having a stone or a mother box. So having an equal amount of  
them now. Doctor" It's time we have a new beginning." All stones get throne onto the second infinity gauntlet. Doctor" I wonder what would happen if these met those." Throws gauntlet and others throws mother boxes. Pulling in the mother boxes around  
Darkseid and Thanos gauntlet pulls toward it. Thanos" What are you doing?!"Doctor" Simple just reversing the polarity of the stones." Then an explosion happens killing all of them. All the doctors go into the tardis. Doctor" Well that worked." The  
events are shown in a flashback form. It show everything in the Mcu then goes into the arrow and flash seasons. Showing everything from story 3-9. Shows captain America getting his powers and shield. Red skull getting teleported. Iron man building  
his armors. Fighting whiplash, Thor getting sent to earth losing his powers, then getting his powers back. Dark elves getting the reality stone. Natasha meeting Bruce. Avengers in a circle, during avengers. Phil meeting Daisy. The fall of shield,  
all the ships getting shot out of the sky. Ward betraying the team. Nick fury getting " killed" by the winter soldier. Guardians of the galaxy stopping Ronin. Groots self sacrifice and young one and to the present. Thor fighting Hela and the end of  
Asgard. Hulk flying into space. The birth of vision, Ultron. Wanda and Pietro at the end of winter solider. Quicksilver death and ultron and vision last talk. Civil war airport fight scene, Spider-Man entrance. Captain America fighting Iron man during  
civil war. Star lord fighting Ego. Thanos getting the gauntlet. Daisy becoming inhuman, the fall of after life. Daisy meeting Lincoln. Ant man fighting yellow jacket. Phil killing Ward, then Hive and Lincoln death. Aida, Robbie scenes. Robbie killing  
Eli. Hope getting her wasp suit. It shows Oliver getting saved from Lian Yu. Oliver putting his hood on, then fighting Merlyn. Then meeting Barry, and Slade again. Moira's death, Theas death and then revived in the pit. All of Sara's death, Rip recruiting  
the legends. Snarts death, Nate and Vixen meeting. Vixen fighting Damien darhk. The end of Haven Rock. Barry getting struck by lightning . Meeting Ronnie,Laurels and Tommy death. Oliver fighting Prometheus, then the explosion of Lian Yu. Team flash  
letting Robbie, Lincoln and Peter. Barry time traveling Ronnie and Eddie sacrificing himself. Barry fighting Reverse flash. Barry and Iris first kiss, Harry enters. Barry and Cisco on earth 2 , fights against Deathstorm and Killer Frost. Barry losing  
his powers and in the speed force. Lincoln saving Caitlin, Barry changing the timeline to flashpoint then fixing it. The legion of doom, then shows the legends breaking and repairing time. Barry seeing Savitar, Iris death. Caitlin becoming killer  
Frost. Meeting Julian, Barry proposing to Iris. H.R. death and funeral. Barry entering the speed force, the speed force storm. Story 3-9, Lincolns death in the changed reality. Lincoln proposing the Caitlin. Shows both marriages. Kai entrance and  
recruiting the new legion. The teams return, Joe death, Savitars rebirth, Kai death. Inhuman royal family, Lincoln going to Attilan then showing the war around the world. Showing Hives return, then him fighting Lincoln. Putting Hive into the monolith.  
Caitlin's first baby. The team having their civil war. Spider-Man fighting alone to saving Aunt May, Caitlin and Iris. Robbie fighting Eli again then killing him again. Caitlin's second child and Iris twins. As the flashback ends it starts when it  
began at Barry's house. Doctor" And that's how we won the infinity war." Barry" Thanks for that story." Doctor" I assure you that was true story." Lincoln" Yeah but it's seem to crazy to be real." Caitlin" Yeah are sure." Iris" Thank you for watching  
them." Doctor" No problem, but that was real story." As he leaves then goes into his Tardis leaves. Goes up into " That is the end of the Infinity War. When things to turn out all right after all. Victory has come. But if anything  
about time travel there must be a balance. Shows the philosophers stone glowing.


End file.
